Duncan
Duncan, labeled The Delinquent, was a camper of Total Drama Roleplay Season 1 as a member of the Killer Beavers. Duncan is also a contestant for Total Drama Roleplay Season 2, as a member of the TBA. Personality Serving as the primary anti-hero of the series, Duncan is a punk and a juvenile delinquent who ironically comes from a long line of policemen and policewomen: his dad, mom, uncle, aunt, grandma, and cousins are all cops. He has many skills from his time spent in juvenile detention centers. He can carve a picture of a skull into a tree trunk and lift great amounts of weight. Duncan loves to break rules to better suit himself, but sometimes the consequences are worse than what he intended. Duncan also loves to make fun of the other contestants and pull pranks on them. He considers himself as being "straight with people," never pretending to be what he isn't, and has been shown to either get along with fellow competitors or make fierce enemies because of this. Despite his harsh tendencies, Duncan is actually a good person at heart, although he will never admit it to everyone else. As a way to express his feelings for a girl he likes, Duncan uses his knife to either carve her name or her face, and has been shown to do this many times, which shows his soft side. Total Drama Roleplay Season 1 Trials and Triva-lations Duncan entered this season surprisingly a bit more soft than previous seasons, and he has made many friends because of it. During the Trivia challenge, Duncan was slow to answer (phone wasn't working) and did not gain any points for his team. The Beavers ended up losing 4-0 and were forced to vote someone off. Duncan voted for Dave, and Dave ended up getting the boot. Volleybrawl This challenge started off with a dodgeball/volleyball challenge, but this was deemed too complicated by the simple minded Chef, so Duncan suggested a Rock Paper Scissors game instead. This was played in rounds, and Duncan won his round, giving the Beavers a 2-1 advantage in the challenge at the time. The Beavers ended up winning immunity 5-2 and did not have to vote anyone off. Starting Off on Humble Beginnings By this time in the season, Duncan had begun to form good friendships with Sky, Cody, Cameron, and Courtney. This challenge was based on numbers, with 1 v 1 challenges. Two players picked a number between 1 and 10 and whoever was closest got a point for their team, first team to 10 wins. Duncan went first for his team, and chose to play the odds. He picked 5, but sadly Heather guessed the correct answer with 7, and the Ducks gained a point. The Beavers ended up losing this challenge, and Duncan voted LeShawna off, who ended up leaving almost unanimously. Gallery Overall= Duncan.png|Duncan's Usual Outfit 212px-0DuncanDance.png|Duncan Dancing Allseeingeye.png|Duncan as The All Seeing Eye duncanwierd.png|Duncan going to the bathroom Duncan_(Dodgebrawl).png|Duncan Ready to Catch a Dodgeball Duncan_--_Oh_No_U_Di'n't_Face.PNG|Duncan's Mischievous Face Duncann.PNG|Duncan Sitting DuncanSit.png|Duncan Sitting DuncanSitSafe_TDAS_Ep03.png|Duncan Sitting DuncMasofDis.png|Duncan Freezing Duncan_Feliz.png|Duncan Excited Duncan_Guitar.png|Duncan Playing Guitar Duncan3.PNG|Duncan Angry Duncan310toCrazytown.png|Duncan as a Cow Duncan3423.png|Duncan Getting punched Duncanbag.png|Duncan with a Duffel Bag Duncanclonecontrol.PNG|Duncan Scared Duncancold.png|Duncan Cold DuncanDanceXD.png|Duncan Dancing DuncanFalling_TDAS_Ep04.png|Duncan Falling DuncanGround_TDAS_Ep03.png|Duncan Hurt Duncan-Gwen_Face.png|Duncan Singing and Dancing DuncanKey_TDAS_Ep01.png|Duncan Ready to Fight DuncanLaying.png|Duncan Laying Down DuncanPose1.png|Duncan Playing Hole in the Wall DuncanPose2.png|Duncan Playing Hole in the Wall DuncanPose3.png|Duncan Playing Hole in the Wall DuncanPose4.png|Duncan Playing Hole in the Wall DuncanPose5.png|Duncan Playing Hole in the Wall DuncanPose6.png|Duncan Playing Hole in the Wall DuncanPushed_TDAS_Ep01.png|Duncan Getting Pushed Forward DuncanRainofTerror.png|Duncan Running and Screaming DuncanRunning.png|Duncan Running DuncanScared.png|Duncan Scared Duncanswim.png|Duncan in His Swimsuit DuncanWalking_TDAS_Ep02.png|Duncan Walking Duncanwin.PNG|Duncan Celebrating Dunky.png|Duncan Smashing a Guitar ONUDDuncan1.png|Duncan Pointing ONUDDuncan2.png|Duncan Standing DuncanProfile.png|Headshot of Duncan |-| Total Drama Roleplay Season 1= DuncanIsScared.jpg|Duncan Scared of Elimination DuncanElimCeremony.jpg|Duncan Safe From Elimination DuncanMad.jpg|Duncan Mad at LeShawna DuncanActing.jpg|Duncan Acting DuncanConfessional.jpg|Duncan in the Confessional DuncanMad2.jpg|Duncan Mad DuncanChained.jpg|Duncan Chained to a Wall DuncanSmashing.jpg|Duncan Smashing his Guitar DuncanConfessional2.jpg|Duncan in the Confessional DuncanDonfessional3.jpg|Duncan in the Confessional Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Contestants Category:Killer Beavers Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Season 1 contestants Category:Season 2 contestants Category:Character templates Category:Templates Category:Total Drama Roleplay Season 1 Category:Total Drama Roleplay Season 2